The Story of Daan
by Thames Left Porch
Summary: Just read it. You Will Love It ( This book is my creative outlet. Its not really ment to be super amazing in detail. Just got tired of doing nothing all day.)
1. Chapter 1 Daan

Things you need to know

This is Minecraft, but not blocky. It has soft edges rounded corners and lumps. It's a lot like our world. Think of it that way.

It's pronounced Dan but spelt Daan.

When you see words in parentheses that means he's thinking to himself or trying to make a point too you.

Chapter 1 – Daan

My heart was beating at a slower pace. As the wind rushed through the tall grasses, it was like a symphony of hushing noises. I felt truly calm sincerely happy. I was lying down in the vast open field that was located next to my home village. I open my eyes. I turned my head slowly to the left and stared intently at the base of these grasses I reached my hand out to feel the soil of the earth around me. (If you have ever felt so much relaxation that it becomes bliss, that is what I felt). But, this was short-lived for soon it will become night. I just wanted to lie there but, we all know how dangerous that can be. My body refused wanting to get up. My body quickly changed his mind when he started to hear the moans and groans coming from the tree line down below. (Note: Stop talking to body like it's a person). I stood up and started to stretch. I felt the relaxation slowly drizzle away and I proceeded to walk back to the village. I began to walk backwards so I could survey my surroundings. The monsters haven't come out yet because there was still an amount of light left. I was quickly distracted by the stunning scenery which surrounded me. The trees complemented the mountains nicely. Waves of light wash over the mountains giving them great contrast and a diverse amount of color. Was this the same place that I experienced one year ago? Exactly 365 days ago I found myself here on this continent. I had no idea why I was there or where I was going. I was just… There. I can still remember what that day was like. That day was cold and there was an ocean behind me. I can still hear those dreadful waves crashing on those stone cliffs. The fog was disgustingly thick. And there was jagged rock everywhere. It was the most scared I have ever been in my entire life. Then that phrase rung through my head, "My entire life". I couldn't remember what happened 10 min. ago. In fact, I couldn't remember anything. My furthest memory was standing and facing forward. What just happened 10 min. ago? This question freaked me out. Of course, but that was exactly a year ago. (I have kept track of how many days it has been [They don't have calendars here]). I'm now perfectly fine with the situation I'm in. But, I still haven't been able to answer one question. "Why… am I here?" I said to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 Conflict

Chapter 2 - Conflict

I began to pick up my pace. The sun was now just a sliver of light above the mountains. I was now approaching my village. You couldn't really see the village from out here in the field because it's surrounded by a 20 foot wall. As I ran, I started to wave at a couple of guards that were at their post. Once they realize what and who I was, they opened the gate. When I was inside, a guard called down to me. "You where supposed to be back hours ago", said the friendly guard in a disappointed manner. "Horatio", I began "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't estimate what an hour is here." Horatio just smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, did Shy ever come outside the wall today?" I asked. "No I haven't seen her all day" Horatio answered. "Horatio" Another guard yelled, "The attack is about to be-". He was then interrupted by a loud blast noise. Horatio quickly left my side to go help his men. "Daan, you head home. We've got this covered" shouted Horatio in an upbeat tone. I gave a brief wave and started my way home. I looked up as a drop of water hit my hand. It began to rain. I quickly grabbed a board of wood and I hung it over my head so to shelter me from the downpour. About 5 min. on the road I noticed a rather tall fellow with no form of shelter to protect him from Mother Nature. I started to run to him so I could aid him. Once he came into view, a shiver went up my spine. My eyes quickly darted to the ground. There is only one creature that terrifies me with a passion. And it was standing right in front of me.

The Ender Man.

There is one thing you need to know about an Ender Man. You must never look it directly in the eye. There we were. Standing. As I was standing there I could see his footless legs. I was utterly terrified. Things got even worse when it tried holding my wood in board. I pathetically trying to resist was gripping to the board for my life. My heart sank when I felt the thing lifting me and the board up to eye level. I clenched my eyes closed. At this point, I considered myself a very, very dead man.


End file.
